The present invention relates generally to the field of light and, in particular, to light-pipes.
Light-pipes are used in numerous applications to transfer light from one location to another. For example, light-pipes are often used to transfer light from a light source, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), located within a housing to an exterior of the housing for viewing. Light pipes normally have a collector end that is positioned adjacent the light source for collecting light from the light source. The collected light is transferred through the light pipe and is output at an output end of the light pipe, for example, at the exterior of the housing. Typically, there is a loss in light intensity between the light source and the output end of the light pipe. Most of this loss usually occurs between the light source and the collector end.
In some applications, it is desirable to transfer light from arrays of light sources using arrays of light pipes. One problem with using arrays of light pipes to transfer light from arrays of light sources is that it is difficult to align each of the light sources of the light source array with the collector end of each of the light-pipes of the light-pipe array. Improper alignment between the collector end of a light-pipe and a light source can reduce the amount of light that can be collected by the light-pipe, resulting in decreased intensity at the output end of the light-pipe. Moreover, many arrays of light sources use diffused lenses, e.g., diffused lens LEDs, that spread the light over a larger viewing angle than light sources using non-diffused lenses. However, the light-pipes of most conventional light-pipe arrays are not effective at collecting light that is produced using diffused lenses. Therefore, the intensity of the light at the output end of these light-pipes is often less than desirable.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for light-pipes having improved alignment and light collection capability.
The above-mentioned problems with collecting light using light-pipes and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Embodiments of the present invention provide light-pipes having improved alignment and light collection capability.
More particularly, in one embodiment, a light-pipe is provided that has a first end for collecting light from a light source, a second end for outputting the light collected at the first end, and a shaft interconnecting the first and second end for transferring the light from the first end to the second end. The first end has a concavity for receiving a lens of the light source therein.
In another embodiment, a light-pipe array is provided. The light-pipe array includes a plurality of light-pipes. Each of the plurality of light-pipes has first and second ends interconnected by a shaft. The first end of each of the plurality of light-pipes includes a concavity for respectively receiving a lens of each of an array of light sources. The second end of each of the plurality of light-pipes is for respectively outputting the light collected at the first end of each of the plurality of light-pipes. The shaft of each of the plurality of light-pipes is for transferring the light from the first end to the second end of each of the plurality of light-pipes. A flange is disposed between the first end and the second end of each of the plurality of light-pipes.
Other embodiments are described and claimed.